1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to securement devices for use with channel, and more particularly, to a newly configured nut for use with slotted channel.
2. Background of Related Art
Channel, e.g., UNISTRUT, POWERSTRUT®™, is formed strut used for support structures and bracing members. Channel is produced in a variety of sizes and steel gages. Frequently channel is formed with holes or slots to facilitate securing sections of channel with one another and for securing channel to walls and other structures or appurtenances. Channel is generally secured using threaded rod, washers and nuts. Typically, the end of a threaded rod is inserted through a slot in the channel whereupon a washer and nut are secured to the end thereof. The washer and nut prevent the rod from being withdrawn through the slot in the channel.
Depending on the application, the threaded rod may need to be tightly secured to the channel. In such an instance, a second washer and nut can be affixed to the insertion end of the rod prior to insertion of the rod through the channel slot, or a second washer and nut may be affixed to the second end of the rod subsequent to the rod being inserted through the slot. Tightening of either nut compresses the slotted channel between the two washers, tightly securing the rod to the channel. This application is generally used to connect hanger rods to channel.
When securing a section of channel with another section of channel, or to any object, a threaded rod may again be used. The threaded rod is passed through a slot in each section of channel (or object). A washer and a nut affixed on either end of the rod prevent the threaded rod from withdrawing from the channel. Tightening of the nut, or nuts about the threaded rod secures the section of channel (or object to the threaded rod). In either channel to channel connection, or channel to hanger connection, access to the inserted end of the rod subsequent to insertion through the slot in the channel is vital. Without access to the end of the rod, the washer and the nut necessary to secure the channel cannot be securely affixed to the threaded rod.
The configuration of the channel, coupled with the possible applications using the channel, does not always allow for ready access to the end of the threaded rod after it has been inserted into a channel slot. In many applications access to the end of the threaded rod after insertion of the rod through the slot is all but impossible. Therefore, it would beneficial to have a nut capable of securing a threaded rod to a slotted channel where the nut may be secured to the threaded rod prior to insertion into the slot so as to avoid accessibility issues post insertion.